With internal combustion engines, diesel or gasoline, the ignition of fuel in the cylinder causes torsional acceleration, also described as vibrations. Newer commercial diesel engine manufacturers and commercial vehicle manufacturers are configuring vehicles to run at lower and lower engine revolutions per minute (RPM) at highway speeds. Peak torque output of the afore described engines are also being designed at lower engine RPMs. The high torque lower RPM combination for engines causes a need for torsional dampers that are “soft” and have long travel. The “soft” or low rate damper helps dampen drive line torque spikes and also tunes the driveline so that resonant frequencies are lower than the normal operating range of the engine. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a damper apparatus and method of utilization thereof which achieves low rate damping.